


Something Precious Comic

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Development, Comic, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Embrace, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Trust, hug, kiss, oc canon shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might and Iron Maiden have together for a while and they have even been dating! It was official now.She is comfortable with him enough to not get embarrassed about her shape and sharing her space. Vampi and the family are comfortable with All Might. All Might is happy to spend time with everyone! But really with someone special. But for some reason they can not manage to get their first kiss.It has been a while and they even had several great times for it. That first kiss though has stayed out of reach.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-comic was done after almost a year of stories. I am finally posting it here as I finally decided to try and have a cohesive story spot.


	2. Sisterly fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampi and Iron Maiden are adopted sisters.. that doesn't stop the family fun. But someone else is going to see it!
> 
> (This comic is a left to right read.)


	3. On the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is here! 
> 
> And already having fun! :D


	4. Heavy Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly flirt~


	5. Painful Bend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold 'em close.


	6. Calling it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might knows better *^^*


	7. Explain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons for an achy shoulder~ 
> 
> Usually aren't this severe.


	8. Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even iron can warm up.


	9. Our Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the warm and fuzzy?


	10. A little cute, a little something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just cute. *^^*


	11. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to trust someone?


	12. Results of Self Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some habits you don't notice but that doesn't mean someone else doesn't. ^^


	13. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice over flips as the other person realizes what it means to be a little Precious. ^v^


	14. SPEC 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.P.E.C. means Something Precious End Credits. 
> 
> When I was original writing Something Precious I thought of little bits afterwards. They neither added or subtracted from the story by being there. So I thought of them like Marvel's End credit scenes hence the title SPEC.


	15. S.P.E.C. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of how the city handled it (aka why they need a babysitter I mean hero).


	16. S.P.E.C. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town gossip had a fan lying in wait..


	17. S.P.E.C. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody caught something interesting~


	18. S.P.E.C. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints to a little character history as things move on~


	19. S.P.E.C. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese walls have a reputation for being very thin.. Which presents some trouble for containing excitement.


	20. S.P.E.C. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of the final three pages. It brings us a lot closer to the canon timeline. It also gives us a chance to see their everyday lives after the fight; because it is in the everyday moments that love lives.


	21. S.P.E.C. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height difference fun! XD 
> 
> And you're at the next to last page!


	22. S.P.E.C. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our final page is here. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading and coming along with me on this story. The original story began over a year ago and S.P.E.C. has been in mind since. Showing how their lives connect even a little bit with the people around and that even after all the rough times these two have had they still drift together was worth telling to me. I appreciate all the views and time you have spent with this story. From their first kiss to later days thank you for taking the ride.


End file.
